In recent years, researches for realizing a next generation radio communication system, called 5th generation (5G), are actively conducted. For element technologies of 5G, it is assumed that the cells are miniaturized and densely arranged, the band is broadened by using a high frequency band, and the like.
On the other hand, a multiplex communication technique using orthogonality of polarized waves is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A radio communication system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 performs communication of a plurality of channels by using different polarized waves in the same frequency band.